justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Superstition
|artist= |year=1972 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (JD4) (JDWU) |nogm=4 |nosm= |pc= |gc= |lc=Burnt Orange |pictos = 125 |nowc = Superstition |audio = |perf = Arben Kapidani}}"Superstition" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with short red hair, a faded pink dress shirt, brown pants, a brown bow tie, brown suspenders, and red and white shoes. He also has an orange outline. Background The background has round circus-like snails, and an assortment of shapes appearing behind the dancer and after the line "Superstition ain't the way". Glowing colorful circles appear at the base like in'' Troublemaker. The background also has tones of Aztec drawings. In later copies of ''Just Dance 4, and in the routine's other appearances, the lights glow brighter. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Complete a clockwise spin. It occurs during the line "Superstition ain't the way". Gold Move 3: 'Shake your arms vigorously. superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 superstitiongm3.png|Gold Move 3 Superstition GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game Superstition GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "When you believe in things" is sung Appearances in Mashups Superstition appears in the following Mashups: * Ain’t No Mountain High Enough '''(Funky) * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Diamonds (Fashionable Men) * Fancy (Retro Men) * Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) * It’s My Birthday (Suit Up!) * I Will Survive * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * ''RADICAL'''' ''(Back In The Day) * Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) * Troublemaker * Wild Wild West Captions Superstition appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Double Boogie * Slide Walk * Soul Clap * Soul Combination * Soul Snap * Retro Running * Rolling Hands Trivia *''Superstition'' is the only routine which has a higher difficulty level on . * The coach appears in a photo of the background for Want U Back. * In all of the Mashups that this coach appears in, the pictograms have aqua arrows instead of orange arrows seen in the original. * The avatar has a lime green outline, although the coach actually has an orange outline. * The dancer originally had a different color palette; this element appears in the Puppet Master Modes of Ain’t No Other Man and We No Speak Americano when selecting a pose for Strike The Pose. * was meant to have a Mashup and a Puppet Master Modes, but they were finally scrapped. Some of their files can still be found in the ISO. Gallery Game Files Superjd4.png|''Superstition'' superstitionjustdance4.jpg|''Superstition'' (Just Dance Wii U/Now/Unlimited) superstition_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach Superstition_cover_albumcoach_wiiu.png| album coach Stuckonafeelingmu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_63f68472eeca9d26_14.png|menu banner superstition_cover@2x.jpg| cover 405.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200405.png|Golden avatar 300405.png|Diamond avatars Superstition_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Superstation pose.png|Puppet Master Mode pose In-Game Screenshots Superstitioninactive.png|''Superstition'' on the menu Superstitionactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover superstitionjd4.jpg Beta Elements SuperstititonProof.jpg|Proof of the Beta Mashup and Puppet Master Modes Others 15 Superstition.jpg|Background superstition comparison.png|Background comparisons ( versus /''Now''/''Unlimited'' Wantuback easteregg 2.png|Appearance in Want U Back Videos Official Audio Stevie Wonder Superstition Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Superstition Superstition - Just Dance Wii U Just_Dance_Now_-_Superstition_(Stevie_Wonder)_5*_Stars_Gameplay Superstition - Stevie Wonder - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Downgrade Category:Unreleased Mashups